Super Kaitlin!
After Kaitlin's heroic deeds, Kaitlin becomes a full-fledged super hero. However, a new villain in town wants to take her down. Episode Summary Kaitlin is sitting inside, drinking hot chocolate and reading a book. All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door. It's a random civilian. He says that there's a barn on fire with someone trapped inside. Kaitlin is wondering why he came to her. He remembers Kaitlin's heroic deeds she did last year, and when she had the ability to fly. Kaitlin thinks she should go investigate the fire. To her shock, Shannon is trapped inside the burning barn. Kaitlin quickly gets Shannon out of the barn. Shannon calls Kaitlin her hero. The random civilian wonders why Kaitlin isn't a super hero. Kaitlin thinks that's a good idea. Kaitlin decides that from this point on she will be a super hero. She goes by a simple name: Super Kaitlin. Kaitlin goes out and does heroic deeds. She hears a call for help. It's Jesse. He needs Kaitlin's help getting her sister, Sydney, down from a collapsing building. Kaitlin goes up to the building and rescues Sydney. Jesse thanks her, while Dan comes and plays "Jessie's Girl." Jesse hopes he realizes that she's his sister. Dan is embarrassed and walks away. Elsewhere, a strange scientist is watching Kaitlin's every move. He thinks that there's another superhero in this world that needs taking down. He's sick of all the superheroes in the world like Spider Man, Captain America, and LarryBoy. He goes to Kaitlin's town and tries to stop her. As Kaitlin is helping Arika cross the street, the scientist interrupts Kaitlin. He says he's determined to take down Super Kaitlin. She wonders who he is and how she knows her name. He says he's Professor Armageddon, and an evil scientist never reveals their secrets. Arika is pretty sure it's a magician. Kaitlin and Armageddon engage in an epic battle. Arika begins a chant for Super Kaitlin. She gets a lot of people rooting for her. However, Steven and Chandler are rebels and root for Armageddon. Theresa is mad at them. Kaitlin is exhausted and feels as if she needs some help. Just then, Melvin comes in and begins fighting alongside Kaitlin. Pretty soon, the two defeat Armageddon. Armageddon declares that he'll be back to get Super Kaitlin another day. Kaitlin is glad that's over, and thinks she needs to take a break for this whole hero thing. Katie is confused because she just started being a superhero. Kaitlin is just exhausted and she doesn't even know. Production Information * CGI is used on Armageddon's laser guns * There are two guest actors in this episode: ** Adam Sandler is the random civilian ** Dan Povenmire is Professor Armageddon, his voice resembling that of Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb * The Super Kaitlin Theme Song is performed by Panic! At The Disco, featuring B.o.B. Trivia * Kaitlin is seen reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn '' * The random civilian mentions the events of "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" and "Fly Away" * Dan is playing "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield * Armageddon mentions the ''Spider Man ''and ''Captain America ''franchises, as well as LarryBoy from ''VeggieTales * "Fortune Island" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Armageddon introduces himself to Kaitlin * The final boss theme from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard during the battle ** This also makes it the second time this song is heard on the show, the first time being in "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles